


Here

by surrendertothesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrendertothesky/pseuds/surrendertothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippet of Cas' time in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

Purgatory is nothing like he expects. Days and nights go by but the sun is hidden in the haze.

His clothes are dirty and he is nearly useless. For the first time he is lost.

But Dean – _oh Dean_ – is more at home here than he can believe.

Here, covered in dirt and blood, Dean grows.

Here, Eve’s children, gone to die, die again. Dean’s blade slicing through flesh and bone. Shots are fired. Blood splatters.

And a weight lifts off Dean’s shoulders.

Here, he sees Dean smile. Dean’s face lights up, eyes open. The joy of survival, no taint of heartbreak.

Here, his heart breaks. He throws himself into the fray, anything – _anything_ – to see something else Dean’s eyes.

Panic grips him, knowing he’s gone too far. A scream, and he realises that it’s his own.

Here, covered in dirt and blood, Cas dies.


End file.
